


Right Here

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tiny Baby Fic, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek gets stuck in his wolf form and hides under Stiles' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by Tumblr user coffeeandgirlsplease
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com/

The full moon had passed and Derek still hadn’t changed back into his usual two-legged, much-less hairy self.

Couple that with being mistaken for a rather large stray dog and someone calling the pound on him, Derek had to keep evading the dogcatcher’s truck until he got to a safe spot. The closest safe spot wasn’t his loft, the woods or Scott’s house, it was the safe spot he hid himself in the last time he was being hunted down: Stiles’ bedroom, specifically, under his bed.

After hours and trying to will himself back into human form, Derek was exhausted and he had honestly given up, opting to nap and to deal with all this when he woke up but his brief nap was interrupted by someone stomping into the room, slamming the door shut and jumping on the bed, making the mattress springs squeak under his weight.

The familiar welcome scent of Stiles’ skin overwhelmed him in his hypersensitive form, bringing back vivid memories of all the times they were close enough for his scent to rub off on Derek. The first time he hid out in Stiles’ room from Kate and her hunters. The near-death experience he had from Kate’s Wolfsbane bullet with Stiles as his only company and the only thing keeping him alive until Scott got to them. The endless hours floating in the pool, being circled by the Kanima, Stiles being his literal lifeline and refusing to let him drown despite their rocky relationship. And lastly, the last time they were in close contact in a long, long time, the night Darach kidnapped Stiles’ father and Stiles fought to wake him up.

That memory was especially vivid. Stiles practically mounting him, his hand smacking his face, screaming his name…

One could say he was in a similar situation right now, with Stiles right on top of him, saying his name – what?

“Derek…” Stiles moaned quietly.

Derek froze, his pointy ears perked up, making sure that he really heard that correctly.

“Derek, don’t. Don’t go with her. Don’t.”

He was dreaming. About Derek. About Derek choosing Jennifer’s side or maybe about Derek leaving town with Cora.

He didn’t say goodbye. He wanted to but he figured they’d never want to see him again, since he was almost to blame for Jennifer getting away to sacrifice Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom.

Stiles’ stressful tossing and turning shook the bed, the squeaking springs loud in his ears but nothing louder than his name. Dare he look up?

“Don’t…leave us. Don’t leave me.”

When it seemed like dream-Derek had left Stiles the real, waking Derek couldn’t take the pain in his voice anymore. He dragged himself out from under the bed and up on it, looking down at the pale, shivering form, his messy brown hair darkening with sweat, his eyes moving back and forth under his eyelids.

He pressed his forehead against Stiles comfortingly and the shivering lessened. A hand stroked the back of his head and Derek let himself settle on his chest, closing his eyes and feeling at peace for once in a long time.

His entire body began shifting, his bones growing, his back stretching sideways and the fur shrinking back in until Stiles left stroking his Derek’s back, tracing his triskelion tattoo.

Derek sat up and Stiles’ eyes snapped open. Panic faded into surprise and the hand on Derek’s back moved back up to his hair. “What are you doing here?”

“I was under the impression you didn’t want me gone, so I’m here.”

Stiles laughed, eyes traveling down his bare chest, pale cheeks flushing. “I mean what are you doing on my bed, and while we’re at it, why are you naked?” Stiles gave him another appreciative once over. “Not that I mind.”

Knowing Stiles, an endless monologue of awkwardness was on its way. Derek took the chance to stop him in his tracks by shutting him up. With his mouth.

Stiles definitely didn’t mind.


End file.
